


Vacation

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: A vacation means different things to different people.





	

To Sho, a vacation means ticking off his checklist.

To Ohno, a vacation means fishing.

To MatsuJun, a vacation means shopping.

To Aiba, a vacation means having fun.

To Nino, a vacation means video games.

To Ohno Satoshi, Sakurai Sho, Aiba Masaki, Ninomiya Kazunari and Matsumoto Jun, a vacation in Hawaii meant the start of an incredible journey together. Getting on board a cruise, debuting as Arashi. It meant the start of an attempt by five young boys to make a storm around the world.

To Arashi, a vacation together back in Hawaii 15 years later meant 10 days to spend together. To work, to sing, to dance, to eat, to play, to shop, to drink and to cr. Together. Everyday. Every night. Together. As Arashi.


End file.
